Scream Awards
The Scream Awards 'were a series of annual award shows, hosted by Spike TV, from October 2006 till October 2011. The Scream Awards were dedicated to horror, fantasy and sciencefiction in film and television during it first conception, but the final edition also praised thrillers. It was created by executive producers Michael and Cindy Levitt and Casey Patterson. The awards shows were known for their grand openings, use of practical effects during the show, World Premieres and the performances of several different artists. They had two kind of awards, the competitive categories and the special categories, rewarding great names in the genres for their achievements. The awards itself were presented by actors, directors or artists with afflictions to the award they had to present. The trophy won by the winners, is a black seventh sided pyramid, resembling a huge spike or a stake used in folklore to kill vampires. Spike TV's Scream Awards General information This was the first edition of awards show and was hosted by ''Grindhouse co-stars Rose McGowan, Marley Sheltin and Rosario Dawson. World Premieres: The awards show got the honor to showcase the first trailer of Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut. This was presented by the hostesses of the show. Later on in the show, Quentin Taratino and Robert Rodriguez revealed a project they are doing. Complete in the still of the show, they presented their plans for Grindhouse (Death Proof & Planet Terror). The final exclusive was presented by the crew of Saw III, with director Darren Lynn Bousman, Tobin 'Jigsaw Killer' Bell and Shawnee 'Amanda Young' Smith. After glorifying the horror genre and his own contributions to the genre, he promotes his film as his most gruesome project. This is the moment that Bell and Smith decides it is time 'to get back at Bousman' (Shawnee Smith: 'Payback is a b*tch!') and as Bell forces Bousman down on a chair, Smith cuts open his head with a surgical saw. After removing the top of his skull, revealing his 'brains', she finds a piece of motion picture film print in his brain. (I't is strange what some people have on their mind') This is one of the first examples of the use of practical effects used in the awards shows. After revealing the piece of film, they show the first trailer for Saw III, showing the Classroom Trap in which Troy is chained up. Awards The nominees of the different categories are shown on a big screen, showing to the public why the nominated movies would deserve the awards. It featured footages from the movies and the awards are announced with a stylish clip to set the mood. The winner is revealed by a celeberity (actor, artist, director or writer) who read it out loud before the winner comes and claims his/her/their price. The celeberity also preludes the specific award with the tropes of the genre or the topic.THE ULTIMATE SCREAM * BATMAN BEGINS * THE DEVIL'S REJECTS * THE HILLS HAVE EYES * LOST * SUPERMAN RETURNS BEST HORROR MOVIE * THE DEVIL'S REJECTS * GEORGE A. ROMERO'S LAND OF THE DEAD * HIGH TENSION * THE HILLS HAVE EYES * HOSTEL BEST FANTASY MOVIE * BATMAN BEGINS * HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE * KING KONG * PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST * SUPERMAN RETURNS * TIM BURTON'S CORPSE BRIDE BEST SCIENCE FICTION MOVIE * AEON FLUX * A SCANNER DARKLY * SERENITY * V FOR VENDETTA * WAR OF THE WORLDS BEST TV SHOW * BATTLESTAR GALACTICA * DOCTOR WHO * LOST * MASTERS OF HORROR * SMALLVILLE BEST SEQUEL * BATMAN BEGINS * GEORGE A. ROMERO'S LAND OF THE DEAD * PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST * SAW II * SUPERMAN RETURNS BEST REMAKE * CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY * THE HILLS HAVE EYES * KING KONG * THE OMEN * WAR OF THE WORLDS BEST SUPERHERO * CHRISTIAN BALE AS BATMAN, BATMAN BEGINS * CHRIS EVANS AS THE HUMAN TORCH, FANTASTIC FOUR * HUGH JACKMAN AS WOLVERINE, X-MEN: THE LAST STAND * FAMKE JANSSEN, AS PHOENIX, X-MEN: THE LAST STAND * BRANDON ROUTH AS SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN RETURNS BEST COMIC-TO-SCREEN ADAPTATION * BATMAN BEGINS * A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE * SUPERMAN RETURNS * V FOR VENDETTA * X-MEN: THE LAST STAND MOST MEMORABLE MUTILATION * EATEN ALIVE, GEORGE A ROMERO'S LAND OF THE DEAD * THE EYE REMOVAL, HOSTEL * STABBED IN A PIT OF SYRINGES, SAW II * SUICIDE BY SHOTGUN, THE HILLS HAVE EYES * VAPORIZED BY ALIENS, WAR OF THE WORLDS MOST HEROIC PERFORMANCE * CHRISTIAN BALE AS BATMAN, BATMAN BEGINS * JOHNNY DEPP AS CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST * VIGGO MORTENSEN AS TOM STALL, A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE * EDWARD JAMES OLMOS AS COMMANDER WILLIAM ADAMA, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA * HUGO WEAVING AS V, V FOR VENDETTA SCREAM QUEEN * ASIA ARGENTO AS SLACK, GEORGE A. ROMERO'S LAND OF THE DEAD * KATE BECKINSALE AS SELENE, UNDERWORLD: EVOLUTION * EVANGELINE LILLY AS KATE AUSTEN, LOST * NATALIE PORTMAN AS EVEY HAMMOND, V FOR VENDETTA * NAOMI WATTS AS ANN DARROW, KING KONG MOST VILE VILLAIN * TOBIN BELL AS JIGSAW, SAW II * LESLIE EASTERBROOK, SID HAIG, BILL MOSELEY AND SHERI MOON ZOMBIE AS THE FIREFLY CLAN, THE DEVIL'S REJECTS * SIR IAN McKELLEN AS MAGENTO, X-MEN: THE LAST STAND * CILLIAN MURPHY AS SCARECROW, BATMAN BEGINS * PHILIPPE NAHON AS THE KILLER, HIGH TENSION BREAKOUT PERFORMANCE * ADEWALE AKINNUOYE-AGBAJE AS MR. EKO, LOST * JENNIFER CARPENTER AS EMILY ROSE, THE EXORCISM OF EMILY ROSE * TRICIA HELFER AS NUMBER SIX, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA * BRANDON ROUTH AS SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN RETURNS * KATEE SACKHOFF AS STARBUCK, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA THE "HOLY SH%T!"/JUMP-FROM-YOUR-SEAT"AWARD * ALIEN PODS EMERGE FROM THE EARTH, WAR OF THE WORLDS * THE DINER SHOOTOUT, A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE * THE EYE REMOVAL, HOSTEL * THE SPACE SHUTTLE/777 RESCUE, SUPERMAN RETURNS * THE TRAIN SEQUENCE, BATMAN BEGINS BEST DIRECTOR * ALEXANDRE AJA, THE HILLS HAVE EYES * DAVID CRONENBERG, A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE * CHRISTOPHER NOLAN, BATMAN BEGINS * BRYAN SINGER, SUPERMAN RETURNS * ROB ZOMBIE, THE DEVIL'S REJECTS BEST SCREAMPLAY * BATMAN BEGINS, WRITTEN BY DAVID S. GOYER AND CHRISTOPHER NOLAN * THE DEVIL'S REJECTS, WRITTEN BY ROB ZOMBIE * HOSTEL, WRITTEN BY ELI ROTH * PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST, WRITTEN BY TED ELLIOTT AND TERRY ROSSIO * V FOR VENDETTA, WRITTEN BY ANDY AND LARRY WACHOWSKI BEST RACK ON THE RACK * EMMA FROST * LADY DEATH * POWER GIRL * VAMPIRELLA * WONDER WOMAN BEST FOREIGN MOVIE * 3 EXTREMES * 2046 * HIGH TENSION * NIGHT WATCH * SYMPATHY FOR LADY VENGEANCE * SYMPATHY FOR MR. VENGEANCE BEST FLESH SCENE * JESSICA ALBA, FANTASTIC FOUR * MARIA BELLO & VIGGO MORTENSEN, A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE * FAMKE JANSSEN & HUGH JACKMAN, X-MEN: THE LAST STAND * MILLA JOVOVICH, ULTRAVIOLET * JAY HERNANDEZ, JANA KADERABKOVA, BARBARA NEDELJAKOVA & DEREK RICHARDSON, HOSTEL * REBECCA ROMIJN, X-MEN: THE LAST STAND BEST COMIC BOOK * ALL-STAR SUPERMAN (DC COMICS) * CIVIL WAR (MARVEL COMICS) * EX-MACHINA (WILDSTORM PRODUCTIONS) * MARVEL ZOMBIES (MARVEL COMICS) * THE WALKING DEAD (IMAGE COMICS) BEST SCREEN-TO-COMIC ADAPTATION * ARMY OF DARKNESS * THE FOUNTAIN * MASTERS OF HORROR * SAW * SHAUN OF THE DEAD * TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE BEST COMIC BOOK WRITER * ROBERT KIRKMAN, THE WALKING DEAD/MARVEL ZOMBIES * MARK MILLAR, CIVIL WAR/THE ULTIMATES * FRANK MILLER, BATMAN & ROBIN * PAUL POPE, BATMAN: YEAR 100 * BRIAN K. VAUGHN, EX MACHINA/RUNAWAYS/Y: THE LAST MAN BEST COMIC BOOK ARTIST * CHARLIE ADLARD, THE WALKING DEAD * DOUG BRAITHWAITE & ALEX ROSS, JUSTICE * SEAN PHILLIPS, MARVEL ZOMBIES * PAUL POPE, BATMAN: YEAR 100 * FRANK QUITELY, ALL-STAR SUPERMAN BEST F/X * KING KONG * PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST * SUPERMAN RETURNS * WAR OF THE WORLDS * X-MEN: THE LAST STAND MOST SHOCKING COMIC BOOK TWIST * BATWOMAN IS A LESBIAN * DEAD ROBIN RETURNS AS THE RED HOOD * GALACTUS IS EATEN BY ZOMBIES * NITRO BLOWS UP A SCHOOLYARD FULL OF KIDS * PETER PARKER OUTS HIMSELF AS SPIDERMAN Special Awards *Comic-Con Icon Award - Frank Miller, for his work on Batman and other comics from DC. *Mastermind Award- Robert Rodriguez and Quentin Taratino for their work on film. Both gentlemen used the occassion to reveal their plans for Grindhouse. *Scream Rock Immortal Award - Ozzy Osbourne for discography and OzzFest. The awards was given by Osbourne's long time friend, Marilyn Manson. Scream 2007 General information This year's edition was renamed to simply Scream 2007, something that continued till 2011 Scream Awards. The show's intro was a homage to Saw. Billy the Puppet tells the public that each one of them is twisted and sick. It is time to experience what the real gore does. The victim is a man from the audience, in order to save him they have to remain silent for 10 seconds. If they fail to do so, the device he's chained in will rip open his chest. Of course, the public scream as loud as they can and the man's chest explodes, starting Scream 2007. World Premieres: Like previous year, the award show showcased the first trailer of several upcoming movies. The first of these was Beowulf, in which the titular hero takes on a cyclops like creature. The presentation was done by Neil Gaiman, Ray Winstone and Roger Avery. Later on, both The Mist (presented by Thomas Jane) and Repo! The Genetic Opera (presented by Anthony Stewart Head, Bill Moseley and Paris Hilton) were revealed. But the most spectacular announcement was Tim Burton's Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street as Burton used a balloon to land on stage. Awards THE ULTIMATE SCREAM 28 WEEKS LATER 300 BATTLESTAR GALACTICA THE DESCENT HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX HEROES PAN'S LABYRINTH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END SPIDER-MAN 3 TRANSFORMERS BEST HORROR MOVIE 28 WEEKS LATER 1408 THE DESCENT GRINDHOUSE THE HOST HOSTEL: PART II BEST FANTASY MOVIE HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX PAN'S LABYRINTH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END SPIDER-MAN 3 STARDUST BEST SCIENCE FICTION MOVIE CHILDREN OF MEN THE FOUNTAIN THE PRESTIGE SUNSHINE TRANSFORMERS BEST TV SHOW BATTLESTAR GALACTICA DOCTOR WHO HEROES LOST MASTERS OF HORROR BEST COMIC BOOK 30 DAYS OF NIGHT ALL-STAR SUPERMAN THE BOYS ULTIMATE FANTASTIC FOUR Y: THE LAST MAN SCREAM QUEEN KATE BECKINSALE, VACANCY ROSARIO DAWSON, GRINDHOUSE JORDANA BREWSTER, THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE: THE BEGINNING BIJOU PHILLIPS, HOSTEL: PART II ROSE MCGOWAN, GRINDHOUSE MARY ELIZABETH WINSTEAD, BLACK CHRISTMAS SCREAM KING JOHN CUSACK, 1408 SAMUEL L. JACKSON, SNAKES ON A PLANE SHIA LABEOUF, DISTURBIA ANGUS MACFADYEN, SAW III FREDDY RODRIGUEZ, GRINDHOUSE LUKE WILSON, VACANCY BEST SUPERHERO MICHAEL CHIKLIS, FANTASTIC FOUR: RISE OF THE SILVER SURFER CHRIS EVANS AS THE HUMAN TORCH, FANTASTIC FOUR: RISE OF THE SILVER SURFER TOBEY MAGUIRE AS SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN 3 MASI OKA AS HIRO NAKAMURO, HEROES MILO VENTIMIGLIA AS PETER PETRELLI, HEROES SEXIEST SUPERHERO JESSICA ALBA, FANTASTIC FOUR: RISE OF THE SILVER SURFER ALI LARTER, HEROES HAYDEN PANETTIERE AS CLAIRE BENNET, HEROES FANTASY FOX JESSICA BIEL, THE ILLUSIONIST KIRSTEN DUNST, SPIDER-MAN 3 LENA HEADEY, 300 KEIRA KNIGHTLEY, PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END EVANGELINE LILLY, LOST EVA MENDES, GHOST RIDER SIENNA MILLER, STARDUST FANTASY HERO GERARD BUTLER, 300 JOHNNY DEPP, PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END MATTHEW FOX, LOST EDWARD NORTON, THE ILLUSIONIST DANIEL RADCLIFFE, HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SCI-FI SIREN CLARE-HOPE ASHITEY, CHILDREN OF MEN MEGAN FOX, TRANSFORMERS SCARLETT JOHANSSON, THE PRESTIGE KATEE SACKHOFF, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA RACHEL WEISZ, THE FOUNTAIN SCI-FI STAR CHRISTIAN BALE, THE PRESTIGE HUGH JACKMAN, THE FOUNTAIN SHIA LABEOUF, TRANSFORMERS CILLIAN MURPHY, SUNSHINE CLIVE OWEN, CHILDREN OF MEN BEST CAMEO DAVID BOWIE, THE PRESTIGE JAY HERNANDEZ, HOSTEL: PART II KEITH RICHARDS, PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END QUENTIN TARANTINO, GRINDHOUSE BRUCE WILLIS, GRINDHOUSE BREAKOUT PERFORMANCE CLARE-HOPE ASHITEY, CHILDREN OF MEN ZOE BELL, GRINDHOUSE MEGAN FOX, TRANSFORMERS LAUREN GERMAN, HOSTEL: PART II SHAUNA MACDONALD, THE DESCENT HAYDEN PANETTIERE, HEROES RODRIGO SANTORO AS XERXES, 300 MOST VILE VILLAIN SERGI LOPEZ AS CAPTAIN VIDAL, PAN'S LABYRINTH MICHELLE PFEIFFER, STARDUST ZACHARY QUINTO AS SYLAR/GABRIEL GRAY, HEROES KURT RUSSELL AS STUNTMAN MIKE, GRINDHOUSE RODRIGO SANTORO AS XERXES, 300 TOBIN BELL & SHAWNEE SMITH, SAW III THOMAS HADEN CHURCH, SPIDER-MAN 3 TOPHER GRACE, SPIDER-MAN 3 RALPH FIENNES, HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX MOST MEMORABLE MUTILATION BATTLE VS. THE IMMORTALS, 300 CRANIAL SURGERY, SAW III DISMEMBERED IN CAR CRASH, GRINDHOUSE EATEN ALIVE BY CANNIBAL, HOSTEL: PART II MOUTH SLICED OPEN AND SEWN BACK TOGETHER, PAN'S LABYRINTH BEST COMIC-TO-SCREEN ADAPTATION 300 FANTASTIC FOUR: RISE OF THE SILVER SURFER GHOST RIDER SPIDERMAN 3 TMNT: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES BEST SEQUEL 28 WEEKS LATER HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END SAW III SPIDER-MAN 3 "JUMP-FROM-YOUR-SEAT" SCENE OF THE YEAR ATTACK OF THE UBER IMMORTAL, 300 FINAL BATTLE: MEGATRON VS. OPTIMUS PRIME, TRANSFORMERS MID-AIR BATTLE: SPIDER-MAN VS. THE NEW GOBLIN, SPIDER-MAN 3 THE RAIN OF ARROWS, 300 ZOMBIE ATTACKS GLASS WINDOW, 28 WEEKS LATER BEST DIRECTOR MICHAEL BAY, TRANSFORMERS DANNY BOYLE, SUNSHINE ALFONSO CUARON, CHILDREN OF MEN GUILLERMO DEL TORO, PAN'S LABYRINTH NEIL MARSHALL, THE DESCENT ELI ROTH, HOSTEL: PART II ZACK SNYDER, 300 SAM RAIMI, SPIDER-MAN 3 QUENTIN TARANTINO & ROBERT RODRIGUEZ, GRINDHOUSE BEST SCREAM-PLAY 300, WRITTEN BY ZACK SNYDER & KURT JOHNSTAD CHILDREN OF MEN, WRITTEN BY ALFONSO CUARON, TIMOTHY J. SEXTON, DAVID ARATA, MARK FERGUS & HAWK OSTBY GRINDHOUSE, WRITTEN BY ROBERT RODRIGUEZ, QUENTIN TARANTINO, JEFF RENDELL, ELI ROTH, EDGAR WRIGHT & ROB ZOMBIE THE DESCENT, WRITTEN BY NEIL MARSHALL PAN'S LABYRINTH, WRITTEN BY GUILLERMO DEL TORO SUNSHINE, WRITTEN BY ALEX GARLAND BEST F/X 300 HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END SPIDER-MAN 3 TRANSFORMERS BEST FOREIGN MOVIE CELLO (SOUTH KOREA) DEATH NOTE (JAPAN) THE HOST (SOUTH KOREA) INITIAL D (HONG KONG) PAN'S LABYRINTH (SPAIN) BEST COMIC BOOK WRITER BRIAN MICHAEL BENDIS, CIVIL WAR: THE INITIATIVE/DAREDEVIL/NEW AVENGERS GARTH ENNIS, PUNISHER: MAX/THE BOYS/GHOST RIDER/CHRONICLES OF WORMWOOD/MIDNIGHTER FRANK MILLER, ALL-STAR BATMAN & ROBIN, THE BOY WONDER/FRANK MILLER'S ROBOCOP ALAN MOORE, LOST GIRLS/YUGGOTH CULTURES BRIAN K. VAUGHN, EX MACHINA/RUNAWAYS/Y: THE LAST MAN BEST COMIC BOOK ARTIST JOHN CASSADY, ASTONISHING X-MEN DARWYN COOK, THE SPIRIT PIA GUERRA, Y: THE LAST MAN STEVE MCNIVEN, CIVIL WAR BEN TEMPLESMITH, WORMWOOD: GENTLEMAN CORPSE/FELL BEST SCREEN-TO-COMIC ADAPTATION 28 DAYS LATER: THE AFTERMATH ARMY OF DARKNESS FRANK MILLER'S ROBOCOP GEORGE A. ROMERO'S NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD: BACK FROM THE GRAVE THE HILLS HAVE EYES: THE BEGINNING MOST SHOCKING COMIC BOOK TWIST ----> SPOILER! ALICE IN WONDERLAND AND DOROTHY FROM OZ HAVE LESBIAN SEX!, LOST GIRLS CAPTAIN AMERICA DIES!, CAPTAIN AMERICA PETER PARKER REVEALS THAT HE IS SPIDERMAN!, CIVIL WAR SABRE-TOOTH IS BEHEADED BY WOLVERINE!, WOLVERINE SUPERMAN KAL-EL IS KILLED BY SUPERBOY-PRIME!, INFINITE CRISIS Special Awards *Comic-Con Icon Award - Neil Gaiman, for his dark fantasy themed comics. *Hero Award-Harrison Ford. Presented by Shia LaBoeuf, Ford was honoured for his roles in sci-fi and fantasy films, like Indiana Jones and his role as Han Solo in Star Wars. *Scream Rock Immortal Award - Alice Cooper. After winning the award, he, together with Rob Zombie and Slash, performed medley of his songs : "I Love the Dead" and "School's Out". Scream 2008 General information Just like the 2007's edition, in 2008 it was simple refered to as Scream 2008 and was held again in the Greek Theatre, Hollywood. In 2008, many new award categories were introduced like Best Horror Actor and Best Quote. World Premieres: This year three movie trailers were launched for the first time. The first of these was the movie adaptation of the first chapter of the popular teen-fantasy book series Twilight, presented by Cam Gigandet. Further, the latest reboot of Friday the 13th was announced provided with a trailer. The presentation was done by Jared Padalecki, Amanda Righetti and Derek Mears. The final announcement was the movie adaptation of the graphic novel Watchmen. Director Zack Snyder, actors Malin Åkerman, Carla Gugino, Jeffrey Dean Morgan and comic writer Gerard Way. did the presentation. Awards THE ULTIMATE SCREAM * “Cloverfield” * “The Dark Knight” * “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * “Iron Man” * “LOST” * “The Mist” BEST FANTASY MOVIE * “Beowulf” * “The Dark Knight” * “Hancock” * “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * “The Incredible Hulk” * “Wanted” BEST HORROR MOVIE * “30 Days of Night” * “The Mist” * “The Orphanage” * “The Ruins” * “The Strangers” * “Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street” BEST SCIENCE FICTION MOVIE * “Cloverfield” * “I Am Legend” * “Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull” * “Iron Man” * “Southland Tales” * “WALL-E” BEST TV SHOW * “Battlestar Galactica” * “Dexter” * “Heroes” * “Lost” * “Reaper” * “Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles” BEST SUPERHERO * Christian Bale as Batman; “The Dark Knight” * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man; “Iron Man” * Edward Norton as The Hulk; “The Incredible Hulk” * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura; “Heroes” * Ron Perlman as Hellboy; “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * Will Smith as John Hancock; “Hancock” BEST ACTOR IN A FANTASY MOVIE OR TV SHOW * Christian Bale; “The Dark Knight” * Heath Ledger; “The Dark Knight” * James McAvoy; “Wanted” * Edward Norton; “The Incredible Hulk” * Terry O’Quinn; “LOST” * Ron Perlman; “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” BEST ACTOR IN A HORROR MOVIE OR TV SHOW * Fernando Cayo; “The Orphanage” * Johnny Depp; “Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street” * Michael C. Hall; “Dexter” * Thomas Jane; “The Mist” * Jared Padalecki; “Supernatural” * Jonathan Tucker; “The Ruins” BREAKOUT PERFORMANCE * Anna Friel; “Pushing Daises” * Jessica Lucas; “Cloverfield” * T.J. Miller; “Cloverfield” * WALL-E; “WALL-E” * Anna Walton; “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * Odette Yustman; “Cloverfield” BEST ACTRESS IN A HORROR MOVIE OR TV SHOW * Julie Benz; “Dexter” * Jena Malone; “The Ruins” * Belen Rueda; “The Orphanage” * Liv Tyler; “The Strangers” * Naomi Watts; “Funny Games” * Helena Bonham Carter; “Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street” BEST VILLAIN * Tobin Bell as Jigsaw; “SAW IV” * Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane; “Iron Man” * Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face; “The Dark Knight” * Zachary Quinto as Sylar; “Heroes” * Heath Ledger as The Joker; “The Dark Knight” * Alan Rickman as Judge Turpin; “Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street” BEST ACTRESS IN A FANTASY MOVIE OR TV SHOW * Amy Adams; “Enchanted” * Selma Blair; “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * Maggie Gyllenhaal; “The Dark Knight” * Angelina Jolie; “Wanted” * Hayden Panettiere; “Heroes” * Charlize Theron; “Hancock” BEST SUPPORTING PERFORMANCE * Jason Bateman; “Hancock” * Michael Caine; “The Dark Knight” * Terrence Howard; “Iron Man” * Doug Jones; “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * Gary Oldman; “The Dark Knight” * Shia LaBeouf; “Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull” THE HOLY SHIT! SCENE OF THE YEAR * The Batmobile/Batpod Chase; “The Dark Knight” * The Big Rig Flips Over; “The Dark Knight” * Escape From Ten Rings Hideout; “Iron Man” * Iron Man’s First Flight; “Iron Man” * The Reverse Kill Shot; “Wanted” * The Statue Of Liberty/Empire State Building Attack; “Cloverfield” MOST MEMORABLE MUTILATION * Attacked By The Infected; “I Am Legend” * The Autopsy; “Saw IV” * The Pencil Trick; “The Dark Knight” * Bitten By Vagina With Teeth; “Teeth” * The Leg Amputation; “The Ruins” * Attacked By The Flesh-Eating Tooth Fairies; “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” BEST SCREAMPLAY * “Cloverfield;” Drew Goddard * “The Mist;” Frank Darabont * “The Orphanage;” Sergio G. Sanchez * “WALL-E;” Andrew Stanton, Peter Docter & Jim Reardon * “The Dark Knight;” Christopher Nolan, Jonathan Nolan & David S. Goyer * “Iron Man;” Mark Fergus, Hawk Ostby, Arthur Marcum & Matthew Hollaway BEST SCREAM TO COMIC ADAPTATION * “Army of Darkness” * “Battlestar Galactica” * “Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season Eight” * “Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash” * “A Nightmare on Elm Street” * “The Texas Chainsaw Massacre” BEST SEQUEL * “The Chronicles Of Narnia: Prince Caspian” * “The Dark Knight” * “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * “Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull” * “Resident Evil: Extinction” * “Saw IV” BEST DIRECTOR * Tim Burton; “Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street” * Frank Darabont; “The Mist” * Guillermo Del Toro; “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * Jon Favreau; “Iron Man” * Christopher Nolan; “The Dark Knight” * Rob Zombie; “Halloween” BEST REMAKE * “The Eye” * “Funny Games” * “Halloween” * “The Incredible Hulk” * “Journey To The Center Of The Earth” * “Prom Night” BEST ACTOR IN A SCIENCE FICTION MOVIE OR TV SHOW * Robert Downey Jr.; “Iron Man” * Harrison Ford; “Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull” * Dwayne Johnson; “Southland Tales” * Edward James Olmos; “Battlestar Galactica” * Will Smith; “I Am Legend” * David Tennant; “Doctor Who” BEST ACTRESS IN A SCIENCE FICTION MOVIE OR TV SHOW * Summer Glau; “Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles” * Tricia Helfer; “Battlestar Galactica” * Lena Headey; “Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles” * Milla Jovovich; “Resident Evil: Extinction” * Gwyneth Paltrow; “Iron Man” * Odette Yustman; “Cloverfield” BEST F/X * “Beowulf” * “Cloverfield” * “The Dark Knight” * “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * “Iron Man” * “Wanted” BEST COMIC BOOK * Astonishing X-Men * Hack/Slash * League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Dossier * The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite * The Walking Dead * Y: The Last Man BEST COMIC BOOK MOVIE * “30 Days of Night” * “The Dark Knight” * “Hellboy II: The Golden Army” * “The Incredible Hulk” * “Iron Man” * “Wanted” BEST COMIC BOOK ARTIST * Gabriel Ba; The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite * Darwyn Cooke: The Spirit * Pia Guerra; Y: The Last Man * Jim Lee; All-Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder * Joe Quesada; Amazing Spider-man * Alex Ross; Project Superpowers BEST COMIC BOOK WRITER * Warren Ellis; Anna Mercury, Black Summer, Doktor Sleepless, Fell, No Hero * Robert Kirkman; The Walking Dead * Mike Mignola; Hellboy: Darkness Calls, Lobster Johnson: The Iron Prometheus * Alan Moore; League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Doosier * Grant Morrison; Batman, Final Crisis * Brian K. Vaughan; Ex Machina, Y: The Last Man MOST SHOCKING COMIC BOOK PLOT TWIST * The 70s Heroes Return!; Secret Invasion 1 * Buffy And Satsu In Best Together!; Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Season Eight * The Plague Is Revealed!; Y: The Last Man * Kitty Pride Sacrifices Herself To Save The World!; Giant Sized Astonishing X-Men * The Slaughter Of Woodbury Prison!; The Walking Dead * The X-Men Disband After Professor X Is Shot In The Head By Bishop; X-Men BEST LINE * “Hulk Smash!” (The Hulk); “The Incredible Hulk” * “I believe whatever doesn’t kill you makes you stranger” (The Joker); “The Dark Knight” * “I am Iron Man!” (Tony Stark); “Iron Man” * “I’m not a baby…I’m a tumor” (The Tumor); “Hellboy II: The Golden * “I will now make this pencil disappear” (The Joker); “The Dark Knight” * “Why so serious?” (The Joker); “The Dark Knight” Special Awards *Comic-Con Award -George Lucas for his work on Star Wars. *Scream Immortal Award - Tim Burton, landing with a balloon in order to get his award. He is rewarded for his unique style and the creation of fantasy films for several decades. *Scream Legend Award- Anthony Hopkins for lifetime as actor, and his role as the serial killer: Hannibal Lecter *Scream Mastermind Award- Wes Craven, for his incredible work on horrorfilms like The Hills Have Eyes and A Nightmare on Elm Street. Scream 2009 General information Just like the previous editions, it was simple refered to as Scream 2009 and was held again in the Greek Theatre, Hollywood. 2009 was the first edition without any artists performing. The 2009 edition was more concentrating on movies and series this year, showing more clips like behind the scenes footages. World Premieres Never before, so many movies and series were premiered on the show. Five world premieres aired. The first was Alice in Wonderland, presented by Jessica Alba. The next film presented on the show, was Shutter Island, done by Jackie Lee Haley. A new TV series was shown too, V'', presented by Elizabeth Mitchell. Related to the subject of film and series was the reveal of ''Star Trek DVD extras presented by John Cho and Karl Urban and the portray of Behind-the-scene/Special Effects footage of The Twilight Saga: New Moon'" as presented by Taylor Lautner. '' Awards 'Ultimate Scream The nominees were: *Star Trek (Winner) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Let the Right One In *Twilight *Up *Drag Me to Hell 'Best Horror Movie' The nominees were: *Drag Me to Hell (Winner) *Dead Snow *Friday the 13th *Let the Right One In *My Bloody Valentine 3D *Splinter 'Best Science Fiction Movie' The nominees were: *Star Trek (Winner) *Knowing *Moon *Outlander *Terminator Salvation *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 'Best Fantasy Movie' The nominees were: *Twilight (Winner) *Coraline *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Up *Watchmen *X-Men Origins: Wolverine 'Best TV Show' The nominees were: *True Blood (Winner) *Heroes *Fringe *Lost *Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles *Dexter 'Best Horror Actress' The nominees were: *Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse, True Blood (Winner) *Jennifer Carpenter as Angela Vidal, Quarantine *Jaime King as Sarah Miller, My Bloody Valentine 3D *Lina Leandersson as Eli, Let the Right One In *Alison Lohman as Christine Brown, Drag Me to Hell *Monica Porter as Emma Collingwood, The Last House on the Left 'Best Horror Actor' The nominees were: *Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton, True Blood (Winner) *Michael C. Hall as Dexter Morgan, Dexter *Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman, True Blood *Kåre Hedebrant as Oscar, Let the Right One In *Justin Long as Professor Clayton 'Clay' Dalton, Drag Me to Hell *Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse, True Blood 'Best Fantasy Actress' The nominees were: *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, Twilight (Winner) *Anna Friel as Charlotte "Chuck" Charles, Pushing Daisies *Scarlett Johansson as Silken Floss, The Spirit *Jaime King as Lorelei, The Spirit *Rhona Mitra as Sonja, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 'Best Fantasy Actor' The nominees were: *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Twilight (Winner) *Hugh Jackman as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine, X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Brad Pitt as Benjamin Button, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Michael Sheen as Lucian, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans 'Best Science Fiction Actress' The nominees were: *Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Winner) *Moon Bloodgood as Blair Williams, Terminator Salvation *Eliza Dushky as Echo, Dollhouse *Lena Headey as Sarah Connor, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles *Katee Sackhoff as Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Battlestar Galactica 'Best Science Fiction Actor' The nominees were: *Chris Pine as Captain T. Kirk, Star Trek (Winner) *Nicolas Cage as Professor Jonathan "John" Koestler *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford, Lost *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Zachary Quinto as Spock, Star Trek *Sam Rockwell as Sam Bell, Moon 'Best Supporting Actress' The nominees were: *Jennifer Carpenter as Debra Morgan, Dexter (Winner) *Ashley Green as Alice Cullen, Twilight *Carla Gugino as Sally Jupiter / Silk Spectre, Watchmen *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Shirley Manson as Catherine Weaver, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton, True Blood 'Best Supporting Actor' The nominees were: *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson, X-Men Origins Wolverine (Winner) *Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Star Trek *Leonard Nimoy as Spock Prime, Star Trek *Taylor Kitsch as Remy LeBeau / Gambit, X-Men Origins Wolverine *Carla Gugino as Sally Jupiter / Silk Spectre, Watchmen *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds, True Blood 'Breakout Performance-Female' The nominees were: *Isabel Lucas as Alice, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Winner) *Malin Âkerman as Laurie Juspeczyk / Silk Spectre II, Watchmen *Lina Leandersson as Eli, Let the Right One In *Lorna Raver as Sylvia Ganush, Drag Me to Hell *Zoe Saldana as Uhura, Star Trek *Anny Torv as Olivia Dunham, Fringe *Carla Gugino as Sally Jupiter/Silk Spectre, Watchmen 'Breakout Performance-Male' The nominees were: *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, Twilight (Winner) *Taylor Kitsch as Remy LeBeau/Gambit, X-Men Origins Wolverine *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Twilight *Chris Pine as Captain T. Kirk, Star Trek *Will.I.a.m as John Wraith, X-Men Origins Wolverine *Sam Worthington as Marcus Wright, Terminator Salvation 'Best Cameo' The nominees were: *Winona Ryder as Amanda Grayson, Star Trek (Winner) *Helena Bonham Carter as Dr. Serena Kogan, Terminator Salvation *Kate Beckinsale as Selene, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Terminator, Terminator Salvation *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier, X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Rainn Wilson as Professor R. A. Colan, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 'Best Ensemble' The award for the best cast in film and series. The nominees were: *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Winner) *Battlestar Galactica *Lost *Star Trek *True Blood *Twilight *Watchmen 'Best Director' The nominees were: *J.J. Abrams, Star Trek (Winner) *Michael Bay, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Tomas Alfredson, Let the Right One In *Marcus Nispel, Friday the 13th *Pete Docter and Bob Peterson, Up *Duncan Jones, Moon *Sam Raimi, Drag Me to Hell 'Best Foreign Movie' The nominees were: *Let the Right One In (Winner) *Dead Snow *Eden Lake *Martyrs *Pontypool *Los Cronocrimenes 'Best Sequel' The nominees were: *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Winner) *Punisher: War Zone *Terminator Salvation *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *X-Men Origins: Wolverine 'Best F/X' The nominees were: *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Winner) *Drag Me to Hell *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Star Trek *Terminator Salvation *Watchmen 'Scream Song of the Year' The award of best soundtrack/song in movies The nominees were: *"New Divide" by Linkin Park, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Winner) *"Bad Things" by Jace Everett, True Blood *"Decode" by Paramore, Twilight *"Desolation Row" by My Chemical Romance, Watchmen *"Other Father Song" by They Might Be Giants, Coraline *"War Zone" by Rob Zombie, Punisher: War Zone 'Best Comic Artist' The nominees were: *Steve McNiven, Wolverine: Old Man Logan (Winner) *Tony Harris and Jim Clark, Ex Machina *Eric Powell, The Goon *Frank Quitely, All-Star Superman and Batman and Robin *Ivan Reis, Green Latern *John Romita, Jr., The Amazing Spider-Man Volume 1 'Best Villain' The nominees were: *Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman, True Blood (Winner) *Eric Bana as Nero, Star Trek *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Cam Gigandel as James Witherdale, Twilight *Lorna Raver as Sylvia Ganush, Drag Me to Hell *Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed, X-Men Origins: Wolverine 'Best Superhero' The nominees were: *Hugh Jackman as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Winner) *Ray Stevenson as Frank Castle / The Punisher, Punisher: War Zone *Taylor Kitsch as Remy LeBeau / Gambit, X-Men Origins Wolverine *Jackie Earle Haley as Walter Kovacs / Rorscharch; Watchmen *Billy Crudup as Jon Osterman / Dr. Manhattan, Watchmen *Carla Gugino as Sally Jupiter / Silk Spectre, Watchmen 'Best Scream-Play' The nominees were: *Drag Me to Hell (Winner) *Coraline *Let the Right One In *Moon *Star Trek *Up 'Most Memorable Mutilation' The first time that the winner wasn't shown together with the other contestants but was revealed shortly afterwards (In this edition by Eli Roth and Jaime King) The nominees were: *The Pendulum Trap, Saw V (Winner) *Arm Removal Surgery, Splinter *Arms Cut off by Rotary Saw, Watchmen *Nuked Alive, The Last House on the Left *The Eyeball Cake, Drag Me to Hell *Head Ripped Apart by Nazi Zombies, Dead Snow 'Fight Scene of the Year' The Best on-screen battle in a movie this year The nominees were: *Kirk v. Spock, Star Trek (Winner) *The Car Fight, Drag Me to Hell *Optimus Prime v. The Fallen, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Ozymandias v. The Comedian, Watchmen *Logan and Victor v. Weapon XI, X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Martin and Roy v. The Nazi Zombies, Dead Snow 'Holy Sh!t! Scene of the Year' The nominees were: *The Death Eaters Attack London, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Winner) *Optimus Prime v. The Fallen, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *The Subway Crash, Knowing *The Séance, Drag Me to Hell *Space Dive, Star Trek *The Destruction of Manhattan, Watchmen 'Best Comic Book' The nominees were: *Green Latern (Winner) *Hack/Slash *Kick-Ass *Thor *The Walking Dead *Wolverine Old Man Logan 'Best Comic Book Writer' The nominees were: *Geoff Johns (Winner) *Brian Michael Bendis *John Hill *Grant Morrison *Mark Millar *Brian K. Vaughan 'Best Comic Book Movie' The nominees were: *Watchmen (Winner) *Dragonball Evolution *Punisher: War Zone *The Spirit *X-Men Origins: Wolverine Special Awards *Comic-Con Award -Stan Lee, for his lifetime achievements with Marvel Comics *Scream Rock Immortal- Keith Richards *Scream Immortal Award - Tim Burton, landing with a balloon in order to get his award. He is rewarded for his unique style and the creation of fantasy films for several decades. *Scream Mastermind Award- George A. Romero, for re-inventing the modern Zombie genre with his 'Of-The-Dead' series *Farewell Tribute - Battlestar Galactica, as Battlestar Galactica ended that year. *Breakout Movie of the Year - Zombieland *Most Anticipated Fantasy Film - Alice in Wonderland *Most Anticipated Science Fiction Film - Iron Man 2 Scream 2010 General information Just like the previous editions, it was simple refered to as Scream 2010 and was held again in the Greek Theatre, Hollywood. This year's edition have several world premieres, and unlike previous year, one performer. It also introduced Online write-in winners, making it the edition with the most awards. World Premiere In typical Scream Award tradition, several new horror, fantasy and sci-fi movies were revealed. This year they had 7 premieres. The first was Paranormal Activity 2, presented by the main stars of the previous movie, Katie Featherson and Micah Sloat. The next film revealed was comic book film Super, presented by Rainn Wilson. Later, Sir Anthony Hopkins came to present the latest film he is featuring in: The Rite. Being 10 years since Scream 3 had come out, Wes Craven, together with stars David Arquette, Neve Campbell and Emma Roberts announced Scream 4, accompannied with a trailer. James Cameron came to present that his newest blockbuster: Avatar comes on DVD and Blu-Ray. The final announcement was of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 1, this had no special presenters. Also, one TV show was announced, The Walking Dead by Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies and Robert Kirkman. Awards 'Ultimate Scream' The nominees were: *Inception (Winner) *Alice in Wonderland *Avatar *District 9 *Iron Man 2 *Kick-Ass *Lost *True Blood *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse *Zombieland 'Best Science Fiction Movie' The nominees were: *Inception (Winner) *Avatar *District 9 *Iron Man 2 *Predators *The Road 'Best Fantasy Movie' The nominees were: *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Winner) *Alice in Wonderland *The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus *Kick-Ass *Toy Story 3 *Where the Wild Things Are 'Best Horror Movie' The nominees were: *Zombieland (Winner) *The Crazies *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Paranormal Activity *Shutter Island *Thirst 'Best TV Show' The nominees were: *True Blood (Winner) *Dexter *Doctor Who *Lost *V 'Best Director' The nominees were: *James Cameron, Avatar (Winner) *Neill Blomkamp, District 9 *Tim Burton, Alice in Wonderland *Roland Emmerich, 2012 *Christopher Nolan, Inception *Martin Scorsese, Shutter Island 'Best Scream-Play' The nominees were: *Laeta Kalogridis, Shutter Island (Winner) *Neill Blomkamp and Terri Tatchell, District 9 *Christopher Nolan, Inception *Matthew Vaughn and Jane Goldman, Kick-Ass *Michael Arndt, Toy Story 3 *Paul Wernick and Rhett Reese, Zombieland 'Best Fantasy Actress' The nominees were: *Kristen Stewart, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Winner) *Cate Blanchett, Robin Hood *Lily Cole, The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus *Chloë Grace Moretz, Kick-Ass *Saoirse Ronan, The Lovely Bones *Mia Wasikowska, Alice in Wonderland 'Best Fantasy Actor' The nominees were: *Robert Pattinson, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Winner) *Nicolas Cage, Kick-Ass *Johnny Depp, Alice in Wonderland *Tom Hanks, Toy Story 3 *Aaron Johnson, Kick-Ass *Taylor Lautner, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse 'Best Science Fiction Actress' The nominees were: *Scarlett Johansson, Iron Man 2 (Winner) *Mila Kunis, The Book of Eli *Evangeline Lilly, Lost *Ellen Page, Inception *Gwyneth Paltrow, Iron Man 2 *Zoe Saldana, Avatar 'Best Science Fiction Actor' The nominees were: *Leonardo DiCarprio, Inception (Winner) *Sharitto Copley, District 9 *Robert Downey Jr., Iron Man 2 *Matthew Fox, Lost *Josh Holloway, Lost *Ellen Page, Inception *Denzel Washington, The Book of Eli 'Best Horror Actress' The nominees were: *Anna Paquin, True Blood (Winner) *Julie Benz, Dexter *Emily Blunt, The Wolfman *Charlotte Gainsbourg, Antichrist *Milla Jovovich, The Fourth Kind *Emma Stone, Zombieland 'Best Horror Actor' The nominees were: *Alexander Skarsgård, True Blood (Winner) *Leonardp DiCarprio, Shutter Island *Michael C. Hall, Dexter *Woody Harrelson, Zombieland *Stephen Moyer, True Blood *Timothy Olyphant, The Crazies 'Best Villain' The nominees were: *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko, Iron Man 2 (Winner) *Jackie Earle Haley as Freddy Krueger , A Nightmare on Elm Street *Stephen Lang as Col. Miles Quatrich, Avatar *Dieter Laser as Dr. Joseph Heiter, The Human Centipede *John Lithgow as The Trinity Killer, Dexter *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke/The Man in Black, Lost 'Best Superhero' The nominees were: *Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man, Iron Man 2 (Winner) *Nicolas Cage as Big Daddy, Kick-Ass *Aaron Johnson as Kick-Ass, Kick-Ass *Chloë Grace Moretz as Hit-Girl, Kick-Ass *Zachary Quinto as Sylar, Heroes *Tom Welling as Clark Kent / Superman, Smallville 'Best Supporting Actor' The nominees were: *Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Inception (Winner) *Don Cheadle, Iron Man 2 *Ben Kingsley, Shutter Island *Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Kick-Ass *Mark Ruffalo, Shutter Island *Sam Trammell, True Blood 'Best Supporting Actress' The nominees were: *Anne Hathaway, Alice in Wonderland (Winner) *Abigail Breslin, Zombie Land *Jennifer Carpenter, Dexter *Marion Cotillard, Inception *Yunjin Kim, Lost *Sigourney Weaver, Avatar 'Best Breakout Performance - Female' The nominees were: *Chloë Grace Moretz, Kick-Ass (Winner) *Deborah Ann Wolf, True Blood *Gemma Arterton, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Morena Baccarin, V *Lyndsy Fonseca, Kick-Ass *Mia Wasikowska, Alice in Wonderland 'Best Breakout Performance - Male' The nominees were: *Tom Hardy, Inception (Winner) *Sharitto Copley, District 9 *Andrew Garfield, The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus *Aaron Johnson, Kick-Ass *Xavier Samuel, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse *Kodi Smit-McPhee, The Road 'Best Cameo' The nominees were: *Bill Murray, Zombieland (Winner) *Bubo The Mechanical Owl, Clash of the Titans *Michael Caine, Inception *Rosario Dawson, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief *Stan Lee, Iron Man 2 'Best Ensemble' The nominees were: *Zombieland (Winner) *Inception *Iron Man 2 *Kick-Ass *Lost *True Blood 'Fight Scene of the Year' The nominees were: *Anti-Gravity Hotel Fight, Inception (Winner) *Aisha vs Clay, The Losers *Hit-Girl vs The Drug Dealers, Kick-Ass *Final Battle: Iron Man and War Machine vs Whiplash and the Drones, Iron Man 2 *Final Battle: Na'vi vs Military, Avatar *Perseus and the Heroes vs Medusa, Clash of the Titans 'Holy Sh*t Scene of the Year' The nominees were: *Head twisted 180 degrees during sex, True Blood (Winner) *Damon McCready shoots little daughter Mindy in chest, Kick-Ass *The Destruction of LA, 2012 *Dren mates with Clive, Splice *Freight trains through city street, Inception *Paris street folds over onto itself, Inception 'Holy Sh*t Scene of the Year' The nominees were: *Head twisted 180 degrees during sex, True Blood (Winner) *Damon McCready shoots little daughter Mindy in chest, Kick-Ass *The Destruction of LA, 2012 *Dren mates with Clive, Splice *Freight trains through city street, Inception *Paris street folds over onto itself, Inception 'Most Memorable Mutilation' The nominees were: *The Human Centipede, The Human Centipede (First Sequence) (Winner) *The Pound of Flesh Trap, Saw VI *Scalped, Inglourious Basterds *Heart Souffle, True Blood *Man dissolved by Hydrogen Fluoride Acid/The Needle Trap, Saw VI '3-D Top Three' The top 3 best 3D movies of the years The nominees were: #Avatar #Alice in Wonderland #Toy Story 3 'Best F/X' The nominees were: *Avatar (Winner) *2012 *District 9 *Inception *Iron Man 2 *Zombie Land 'Best Television Performance' The nominees were: *Matthew Fox, Lost (Winner) *Michael C. Hall, Dexter *Zachary Quinto, Heroes *Alexander Skarsgård, True Blood *Anna Torv, Fringe 'Best Comic Book or Graphic Novel' The nominees were: *The Walking Dead (Winner) *Asterio Polyp *Blackest Night *The Boys *Chew *Parker: The Hunter *Scalped 'Best Comic Book Writer' The nominees were: *Geoff Johns (Winner) *Jason Aaron *Darwyn Cooke *Garth Ennis *Robert Kirkman *Mike Mignola 'Best Comic Book Artist' The nominees were: *Frank Quitely, Batman and Robin: Batman (Winner) *Charlie Adlard, The Walking Dead *Darwyn Cooke, Parker: The Hunter *Fábio Moon, BPRD: 1947, Sugarshock *Jill Thompson, Beasts of Burden *J.H. Williams III, Detective Comics: Batwoman: Elegy 'Best Comic Book Movie' The nominees were: *Kick-Ass (Winner) *Iron Man 2 *The Losers Online Write-in Winners *Most Anticipated Movie: Green Lantern *Best Worst Movie: Piranha 3D *Best Independent Movie: Dread Special Awards *Comic-Con Award -Ray Bradbury, for his dystopian science-fiction and fantasy novels *Heroine Award - Sigourney Weaver, for her career as sci-fi actress and most notably for her role as Ellen Ripley in the Alien franchise. *Farewell Tribute - Lost *Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd reunited on stage to celebrate the 25th Anniversary of '"Back to the Future''.'' Scream 2011 General information Till this date the latest edition of the Scream Awards, the 2011's edition broke the tradition of being held at the Greek Theatre in Hollywood. Instead it took place in the Universal Studios Lot. Just like 2009, no artists performed in the show. This year's edition didn't have any World Premieres Awards 'The Ultimate Scream' The nominees were: *Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Winner) *Black Swan *Captain America: The First Avenger *Game of Thrones *Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World *Super 8 *Thor *True Blood *The Walking Dead *X-Men: First Class 'Best Science Fiction Movie' The nominees were: *Super 8 (Winner) *Captain America: The First Avenger *Monsters *Transformers: The Dark of The Moon *Tron: Legacy 'Best Fantasy Movie' The nominees were: *X-Men: First Class (Winner) *Black Swan *Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Thor 'Best Horror Movie' The nominees were: *Let Me In (Winner) *I Saw the Devil *Insidious *Paranormal Activity 2 *Piranha 3D 'Best Thriller' A new category dedicated to thrillers, to compensate the decreasing amount of films in the other categories. The nominees were: *Limitless (Winner) *The Adjustment Bureau *Hanna *Red *Salt 'Best TV Show' The nominees were: *Game of Thrones (Winner) *Doctor Who *Fringe *True Blood *The Walking Dead 'Best Director' The nominees were: *Darren Aronofsky, Black Swan (Winner) *J.J. Abrams, Super 8 *Matthew Vaughn, X-Men: First Class *Edgar Wright, Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World *David Yates, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 'Best Scream-Play' The nominees were: *Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Winner) *Black Swan *Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World *Super 8 *X-Men: First Class 'Best Chase Scene' The nominees were: *Chase through London, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (Winner) *Street of Brooklyn Chase, Captain America: The First Avenger *The Highway Chase, Transformers: The Dark of The Moon *Light Jet Battle and Escape, Tron: Legacy *Open Door Chase Through Manhattan, The Adjustment Bureau 'Best Fantasy Actress' The nominees were: *Natalie Portman, Black Swan (Winner) *Penélope Cruz, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Lena Headey, Games of Thrones *Jennifer Lawrence, X-Men: First Class *Emma Watson, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 'Best Fantasy Actor' The nominees were: *Harry Potter, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Winner) *Sean Bean, Games of Thrones *Johnny Depp, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Michael Fassbender, X-Men: First Class *James McAvoy, X-Men: First Class 'Best Science Fiction Actress' The nominees were: *Milla Jovovich, Resident Evil: Afterlife (Winner) *Hayley Atwel, Captain America: The First Avenger *Karen Gillian, Doctor Who *Anna Torv, Fringe *Olivia Wild, Tron: Legacy 'Best Science Fiction Actor' The nominees were: *Matt Smith, Doctor Who (Winner) *Daniel Craig, Cowboys & Aliens *Chris Evans, Captain America: The First Avenger *Harrison Ford, Cowboys & Aliens *Jake Gyllenhaal, Source Code 'Best Horror Actress' The nominees were: *Chloë Grace Moretz, Let Me In (Winner) *Sarah Wayne Callies, The Walking Dead *Neve Campbell, Scre4m *Anna Paquin, True Blood *Rose Byrne, Insidious 'Best Horror Actor' The nominees were: *Alexander Skarsgård, True Blood (Winner) *Michael C. Hall, Dexter *Andrew Lincoln, The Walking Dead *Stephen Moyer, True Blood *Patrick Wilson, Insidious 'Best Villain' The nominees were: *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Winner) *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw, X-Men: First Class *Satya Bhabha, Chris Evans, Brandon Routh, Mae Whitman, Shota Saito, Keita Saito and Jason Schwartzmann as The League of Evils, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World *Choi Min-sik as Kyung-chul , I Saw the Devil *Hugo Weaving as The Red Skull, Captain America: The First Avenger 'Best Superhero' The nominees were: *Chris Evans as Captain America, Captain America: The First Avenger (Winner) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Thor *James McAvoy as Professor X, X-Men: First Class *Ryan Reynolds as Green Latern, Green Latern *Tom Welling as Clark Kent / Superman, Smallville 'Best Supporting Actress' The nominees were: *Mila Kunis, Black Swan (Winner) *Jaimie Alexander, Thor *Laurie Holden, The Walking Dead *Helen Mirren, Red *Ellen Wong, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World 'Best Supporting Actor' The nominees were: *Peter Dinklage, Game of Thrones (Winner) *Kieran Culkin, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World *Rupert Grint, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 1 *Tommy Lee Jones, Captain America: The First Avenger *Alan Rickman, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 'Breakout Performance-Female' The nominees were: *Emilia Clarke, Games of Thrones(Winner) *Jaimie Alexander, Thor *Hayley Atwel, Captain America: The First Avenger *Ellen Fanning, Super 8 *Zoë Kravitz, X-Men: First Class 'Breakout Performance-Male' The nominees were: *Joe Manganiello, True Blood (Winner) *Jon Bernthal, The Walking Dead *Michael Fassbender, X-Men: First Class *Chris Hemsworth, Thor *Tom Hindleston, Thor 'Best Cameo' The nominees were: *Hugh Jackman, X-Men: First Class (Winner) *Buzz Aldrin, Transformers: The Dark of The Moon *Kristen Bell and Anna Paquin, Scre4m *Richard Dreyfuss, Pirahna 3D *Keith Richards, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 'Best Ensemble' The award for the best cast in film and series. The nominees were: *True Blood (Winner) *Game of Thrones *Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 *Red *X-Men: First Class 'Most Memorable Mutilation' The nominees were: *Scalped Alive by Motorboat, Piranha 3D (Winner) *Head covered with molten gold, Game of Thrones *Penis bitten off, Then vomitted up by Piranha, Piranha 3D *The Reverse Bear-Trap, Saw 3D: The Final Chapter *Transformed into Swan, Black Swan 'Fight Scene of the Year' The nominees were: *Final Battle: Scott Pilgrim and Knives vs. Gideon Groves, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (Winner) *Airport Cargo Yard Fight, Red *The Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 *Final Battle: Captain America vs. Red Skull, Captain America: The First Avenger *Final Battle: Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 'Holy Sh!t! Scene of the Year' The nominees were: *The Room of Requirement Fiendfyre, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Winner) *Escape From The Collapsing Building, Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Light Cycle Battle, Tron: Legacy *Scalped Alive by Motorboat, Piranha 3D *The Train Crash, Super 8 'Best Indepented Movie' The nominees were: *Monsters (Winner) *Another Earth *Hatchet II *I Saw the Devil *Rubber 'Best 3-D Movie' The nominees were: *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (Winner) *Captain America: The First Avenger *Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 *Piranha 3D *Tron: Legacy 'Best F/X' The nominees were: *Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (Winner) *Sucker Punch *Thor *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Tron: Legacy 'Best Comic Book or Graphic Novel' The nominees were: *The Walking Dead (Winner) *American Vampire *Chew *Daytripper *Locke & Key 'Best Comic Book Writer' The nominees were: *Ed Brubaker, Captain America, Captain America: Reborn, The Marvels Project, Steve Rogers: Super Soldier (Winner) *Joe Hill, Locke & Key, The Cape *Robert Kirkman, The Astounding Wolf-Man, Haunt, Invincible, The Walking Dead *Grant Morrison, Batman Incorporated, Joe the Barbarian *Mike Mignola, Baltimore, The Amazing Screw-on Head 'Best Comic Artist' The nominees were: *John Romati Jr., Avengers, Kick-Ass 2 (Winner) *Charlie Adlard, The Walking Dead *Mark Buckingham, Fabies *Duncan Fegredo, Hellboy *Bernie Wrightson, Doc Macabre 'Best Comic Book Movie' The nominees were: *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (Winner) *Captain America: The First Avenger *Cowboys & Aliens *Thor *X-Men: First Class Special Awards *Comic-Con Award - June Foray, for her voice work in many animated movies over the decades. *Farewell Tribute - Harry Potter, with the last book being filmed complete, the series has been completed that year. *Hero Award - Robert Downey Jr. *Maverick Awards - Nicolas Cage *Ultimate Villain Award - Darth Vader *Visionary Award - Pee-Wee Herman Category:Awards Shows Category:Prizes